


Doughnuts

by Bontaque



Series: Impure [1]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Food, Guilt, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batter has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> This has no actual sexual content. It is a prequel to the next in the series which also contains no actual sexual but does contain darker kink content.

Everything is black and white to Batter. At least he thinks it should be. Good, evil. Pure, impure. It should be simple. Yet there are things that pull at his thoughts despite how tainted they are. Or, perhaps, that's exactly why they capture him so absolutely.   
  
His stomach is a writhing mass of guilt and trepidation; he shouldn't even be thinking about his own pleasure. He has much more important things to do. He has a task, he should be working towards complete purification, not dwelling on something so heinous.   
  
Batter tries to ignore his urges, he tries to tell himself that they're not even so terrible, but nothing works. Seven deadly sins, it's all so clear. No shades of grey, no blurred lines. Seven things so impure and he's becoming obsessed with two of them. Lust is bad enough, a distracting sin that keeps him from his mission. Lust should make him feel sick and ashamed, but it does quite the opposite.   
  
Gluttony is his true sin. It had started quite innocently, really. Batter always had a sweet tooth that he rarely indulged. Sugar is hard to come by in his lifestyle so when he gets to consume the saccharine treat, he savours it. It isn't often that Batter gets to eat enough food to satisfy him but when he does, the pleasure that he feels is more than just contentment.   When he is able to push past his limits, forcing delicious things into his mouth for more than just their nutrition, Batter delights in the guilt. It is wrong, wasteful, a true crime, stuffing himself needlessly until he can barely move. He has to make sure he is never found out.   
  
Batter understands when he sees the workers strung out on sugar, held captive by their need for it. He would never let himself get like them, he'd purify himself first, but he does understand. The whole zone has a scent that makes his mouth water. He thinks about just how much sugar there must be around him. It's unrefined, sure, because apparently the people are fine with that, but it could be put to good use.   
  
The sight of Zacharie puts all thoughts of indulgence out of his mind. Batter needs to focus, not waste his time thinking of food. Zacharie gives him a hearty chuckle before trying to sell some of his suspiciously acquired items. Batter doesn't need anything, it's all just the usual stock, nothing worth his credits. Except for a white, cardboard box.  
  
"What is the box for?" he asks.   
  
"Oh? This?" Zacharie asks, holding the box out so that Batter can smell the sweet aroma emanating from inside. "With all of this sugar around, I thought it was about time I got creative."  
  
Batter feels his stomach growl in anticipation and hopes it isn't audible. Zacharie continues to hold the box under his nose, looking at him expectantly. The box is large and Batter just has to look inside, somewhere away from the shop keeper's prying eyes.   
  
"It has been a while since I've eaten anything more than rations," Batter tells him. "I'll take it."  
  
Batter leaves Zacharie's shop, feeling a little like he's being watched. It's how he always feels after visiting him, there's something about the man that puts him on edge. It doesn't take Batter long to find somewhere quiet. The zone is deserted; all of the residents are working for their fix.  There's a narrow alleyway that opens up into a small area that obscures him perfectly. Walls rise all around him when he sits down, the tiny entrance the only part left open.  
  
Still, he waits five minutes before opening the box, just to make sure he won't be interrupted. Anything more than five minutes would just be too much for him to handle. He opens the lid, practically tearing it off. Suddenly starving, Batter's mouth waters when he sees exactly what he's purchased.   
  
There are a large number of some kind of circular object in the box. Soft, with a hole through the middle, covered in a glazed, sticky thing. Each one is topped with a different colour and they smell better than anything Batter has ever eaten. He wonders what Zacharie calls his creation as he plucks the first one from the box.   
  
It's about the size of his hand and one of a dozen. Batter's first bite is one of unparalleled joy, the sugary taste washing over his tongue. If he moans quietly, there's nobody around to hear it.    
  
The first two of the desserts are in his stomach in minutes. Batter licks the sticky topping off of his fingers and lips before moving onto the next. He should pace himself, to enjoy the food for longer, but he can't. It isn't until his fifth that his hunger is quelled. He has a large appetite, of that he's certain, but the sugary treats are heavier than they look. Still, Batter has room for more. He keeps eating, filling himself up, bite by bite. It isn't long until he feels slightly uncomfortable, his stomach tight and rounded and he knows he's overindulged.   
  
It's that feeling that makes him shudder with excitement, though. His skin prickles, hairs standing on end in reaction to the knowledge that he's eaten his way through three quarters of the box. He runs a hand over his stomach, trying to settle it before picking another delicious delicacy up. Batter breathes in deep, as deep as he can muster at least, before forcing down another bite. He wants to finish them all but it's more than he's ever eaten before.   
  
Eventually, he manages to get down to the very last of Zacharie's creations. He feels like he can't move, or at least that he doesn't want to. Batter's stomach swells out in front of him, rock hard and tender; he's finding it hard to breathe, already so full. He takes a small bite and the effort it takes for him to swallow is staggering.   
  
A loud sigh escapes his lips as he manages to get another mouthful down, swiftly followed by another. There's a tightness in his pants from more than just the way his waistband is cutting into his skin as he places the last bite onto his tongue.   
  
Batter swallows hard, licking the sugar off of his fingers slowly. He ignores the urge to slide his fingers inside his pants because he isn't quite that corrupt. There's a noise and it could just be the wind blowing but then there's something that sounds more like laughter.   
  
Batter staggers to his feet, hurrying to peer around the wall but by the time he manages to squeeze through the small gap, whoever had been watching him is gone.


End file.
